


A Sunny Break

by Canadianfan21



Series: The Shorts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sherlock meets Molly at the Beach.





	A Sunny Break

Sherlock spotting molly off to the side of the beach. It was a unusually hot day for London, and when she had asked him to join her for a bit of sunshine, he couldn’t resist. Especially knowing he would get to see her in her swim suit.

 

She sat on a blanket in the sand, a large umbrella shaded her top half. Walking towards her, he noticed families building castles and children running from the crash of the cool water under their feet.

Molly turned to see him approach, and smiled wide. “You came.” Standing next to her now, he stared down. “its lovely" molly flicked sand at his feet, “come sit"

Sherlock kneeled down on the blanket, kicking off his shoes. He sat next to her under the umbrella, crossing his legs, his arms over his knees. “Haven’t been to the beach since I was a child.” He confessed, staring out at the water. Molly placed her hand over his. “Same as you remember?” she asked, bringing one of his hands down to hold hers in between them. Sherlock shook his head, sighing he looked at her. She gave him a warm smile. “This is better" he whispered, squeezing her fingers.

They leaned into each other, capturing their lips in a soft kiss. An affection Sherlock never felt embarrassed by when in public, but made molly blush madly.

Pulling away she looked around, “There’s children around" she whispered. Snuggling closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Sherlock chuckled. “Ah the beach”, he praised.


End file.
